The Ceiling
by LittleBritishPerson
Summary: After going into the ceiling to retrieve Dianne's daughter. Lofty has a hard time getting back out. One shot.
**Hey all,**

 **Got a request from a guest called Lilly to write this. Even though I'm not a Lofty fan, I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to write about hurting someone (you know what I'm like.) As though I am struggling to find out how I can hurt someone while they are in a metal ceiling, I will do my best, will just have to improvise a little : )**

 **Based on the episode High Tide when Lofty went up into the ceiling. Hope you all like it.**

After having an emotional chat with Lana, the daughter of a nurse that passed away recently. They both crawled to the exit they used to come up to get into the ceiling.

"Go on, Lana. I'm right behind you." Lofty comforted Lana as she still crawled to the entrance.

Lana swung her legs round and slowly slid out of the ceiling as Charlie caught her

"I got you, Lana." Charlie smiled as he still held her till she stood on the floor.

"Let's get her on the bed." Dylan instructed as Charlie walked next to her to the bed. "Erm. Where's Ben?" Dylan asked with his hands on his hips. Charlie looked back at the ceiling and walked to the hole.

"Lofty?" Charlie called up.

"Yeah I'm fine! I'm coming." Charlie heard Lofty's voice then a giant bang after it. Charlie shielded his face as chunk of metal and debris fell on him.

"Charlie, you okay?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Charlie coughed then looked back at the ceiling. "Lofty!" Charlie heard no answer from the ceiling. "Right I'm going up." Charlie stated as he was about to go on the counter.

"No. No offence Charlie, but you are much too old for stuff like this. I'll do it." Dylan stepped forward as he took his stethoscope off and walked to the entrance of the ceiling. He climbed on the counter then lifted himself up into the ceiling.

"Ben?" Dylan called. "Ben!" His voice echoed as he began to crawl through the vent. It was dusty from the unknown bang. Dylan got to the end of the straight tunnel and he had a choice whether to go right or left. But Dylan looked left and he immediately saw a figure laying on his front, shielding his face. "Ben!" Dylan crawled quickly to Lofty. "Ben, can you hear me?" Dylan shook Lofty. Lofty slowly raised his dust covered head.

"Dylan?" Lofty coughed.

"Yes. Come on, we need get out of here." Dylan instructed.

"What happened?" Lofty coughed again as he looked around with half opened eyes.

"I don't know but it's not safe. Come on." Dylan spoke before backing away from Lofty then coming back the way he came. Lofty started to move but yelled out in pain, causing Dylan to pop his head round the corner again. "What is it, Ben?"

"My leg." Lofty winced. "It hurts." As he tried to painfully pull it as he moved slowly.

"Well, don't do that. It could be broken." Dylan sighed before crawling back to Lofty. Dylan looked at his leg quickly, even though it was quite dark, he just about saw what was wrong. "Right Ben, I don't want to worry you but it looks like you have a bit of metal in your foot." Dylan watched as Lofty frowned. "You're going to have to move."

"You told me not to." Lofty frowned.

"Do you want to stay up here?" Dylan asked sarcastically. He watched as Lofty stared at him. "No, didn't think so. Come on." Dylan slowly backed away once again. Whilst Lofty slowly followed him, putting himself on his good hip so he was dragging the side of him. "Right Ben, you go first." Lofty went into the straight bit of the tunnel, where the entrance was. He and Dylan finally got to the exit. Lofty saw Charlie.

"Lofty, are you okay?" Charlie asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Lofty lied. A couple of seconds later, Rita walked in to talk to Lofty about his job but she saw he was up in the ceiling.

"What the hell is going on?" Rita asked as she noticed Charlie had dust on him.

"I will explain later, Rita. I want to get Lofty and Dylan down first." Charlie answered.

"Dylan's up there as well?" Rita asked as she looked up.

"Yes, I am up here and would like to get down before the ceiling collapses." Rita couldn't help but smirked as she heard Dylan's answer. "Right Ben. I'm going to lower you down, okay?" Lofty looked at Dylan behind him and nodded.

Lofty sat up and slowly swung his legs round so they were dangling out of the hole. Dylan put his hands under Lofty's arms gently.

"Gently, Lofty." Charlie instructed whilst wincing at the metal in Lofty's foot. "You're doing really well." Dylan strained as he finally felt Lofty touch the counter. Rita jogged over to help Lofty get down. She guided him to a wheelchair in the room. Dylan then jumped down whilst Charlie patted him on the back.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Dylan spoke before grabbing his stethoscope and going back to Lana. Lofty was wheeled out of small resus by Rita.

"Thank you, Lofty." Lana called out to the Band six nurse. Lofty looked back at her and smiled then looked ahead of him, continuing to smile.

 **Ending it there. Sorry it's pretty shoddy but like I said: I was improvising hehe.**


End file.
